


Comfort

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Jack, PWP, Posessive Behavior, Pre-Fall, Protective Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Someone threatened Jack's life and Gabriel needs to know he's safe.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Second commission I have received so far! Prompt was: ABO, scenting, protective alpha Gabriel . The commissioner didn't want to be named, so they'll remain anonymous. But thank you again! 
> 
> I ran with the details. 
> 
> But lookit, I can write things other than porn(sometimes), lol. Please enjoy. :)

Jack hadn’t expected to get an armful of Gabriel the moment he burst through the doors of their shared living space. 

There was nothing sexual about the way he clung to him, the way he shoved him into a wall with a growl and dove straight for his neck. Hot puffs of air ghosted across his skin with each great breath Gabriel took and Jack could feel the big body against him shudder on each intake of air. 

“Baby?” He ventured softly, hands finally strong enough to grip at the sweatshirt(and armor he wore, he hadn’t even dressed down from the mission). He couldn’t see Gabriel’s face, having been ambushed the moment he stepped into the apartment. When he tried to nose his temple, to get him off enough so he could see, it only caused Gabriel to fuss and growl deeper. 

He wasn’t in rut, it was far too early for that. He also didn’t smell like it. 

Didn’t smell pleasant at all, really. His pheromones smelled burnt out, overwhelming, like he was trying to suffocate Jack into submission(when the blond was already pliant against the wall). Gabriel still smelled like wherever he had came from; like ozone and the tar from the runway. Like recycled air from the jet he had been on, blood and grit. 

Only added to his welling concern because Gabriel was a man of routine. 

After a mission he always washed down, dressed comfortably, then he went for a debriefing. Of course, it was two in the morning, so sometimes the debriefing was reserved for the following day--

But, aside from that, he uphold a sense of routine that helped keep himself and his division running like a well oiled machine. 

This was all very unusual and Jack didn’t know how to approach it. 

Gabriel continued to scent him, could feel his hands finally dip under his clothing to touch skin and that’s when he finally found his voice, “Let’s move to the bed, okay? The bedroom, please.” 

Gabriel added teeth to his skin and Jack couldn’t help but shiver; the deep snarl that Gabriel gave him as he continued to smell and touch was almost enough to make his knees buckle. 

Even if he couldn’t be in rut; it was clear he was deep in his alpha headspace. 

Jack could work with that. He easily offered his throat, which eased the snarl into a throaty purr and carefully arched his body up to allow Gabriel to grab and touch further, “Nest.” He tried again, words his hind brain would understand, would latch onto, “Please, alpha.” 

It was enough to get Gabriel to yank him off the wall, to force him to straddle his hips as his big hands cupped Jack’s ass protectively. He never left his throat, kissing, scenting and biting in tandem as he swept him towards their bedroom like he weighed nothing at all. 

.o.

Their bed looked like a bomb hit it. 

Blankets and sheets were tangled around their naked legs, almost tying them together. Whatever had been on the nightstand was on the floor and the wooden headboard had been splintered. Pillows were everywhere, save the one that Jack had managed to save in the aftermath of it all. 

Jack’s body felt sore all over; their bodies clinging together in a sticky mess that should be disgusting, but in the afterglow it was perfect. His neck looked like a warzone; Gabriel had opened up his mating mark and dried blood was added to the list of fluids all over him. He was flushed pink from exertion and his light skin was peppered in dark bruises(which would fade come morning). 

Jack hadn’t given as good as he got. Gabriel hadn’t been interested in anything aside from smothering him and claiming him. He had demanded complete submission and Jack had given it to him. It had been an intense experience, at the mercy of his alpha completely, swept up in what he needed he let himself be used. 

He was finally able to be face to face with Gabriel now, looking into those warm dark eyes as he traced the scars on his face. There hadn’t been any verbal communication during the rough bout of sex; but now, there was a softness here and a glow to his mate’s eyes that told him he was becoming more lucid. 

“You with me?” He asked, placing soft kisses to his plush lips, still finding pleasure in the peek of teeth beyond, stained red with his blood. 

“Mm.” Was Gabriel’s grunted response, his hands low on Jack’s hips, fingertips playing with the curve of his ass, sweeping up to the dimples at his lower back. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He ventured carefully, keeping his tone soft.

Silence stretched on, the moment between them fragile and intimate as any other. Eventually Gabriel turned his head into Jack’s comforting palm and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply before he spoke, “They wanted to kill you.” 

Jack let Gabriel ground himself, rubbing the pad of his thumb along his sharp cheekbone in a soothing stroke. “Lots of people want to kill me.” He tried to soften the mood, “You wanna do it on occasion too.” His lips twitched into a playful grin but Gabriel snuffed it when his eyes opened to smolder in his direction. 

He let out a sigh and gathered Gabriel back in his arms, tucking his chin down on the curls on his head. He nuzzled him slow until the alpha got the hint and buried his face back in his neck to scent at him again. 

“I’m right here.” Jack crooned softly, petting down his mate’s muscled back, letting the soothing touches work the tension from his body, “I’m not going anywhere. We’re safe. I’m safe.” 

Gabriel grumbled into his throat, holding him tighter, “I can’t lose you.” 

Jack breathed in the scent of his alpha; their combined aromas hanging in the bedroom around them. “You won’t. I promise.”


End file.
